warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
AquaClan
AquaClan is owned by Skydragon16 Intro AquaClan is an amphibious clan with fish-tails in place of back legs and tails. They eat fish and frogs, and have little contact with the world outside their home in a huge, deep lake. They can go on land, but do to thier tails they can't travel far from the lake. Tour Hi, I'm Lavadrop, and Ripplestar asked me to show you around. If you'll just follow me; hope you can breathe underwater. We're going a long way down. Okay, welcome to the camp. We don't get a lot of visitors, being underwater and all, and this lake was once part of the ocean, so it's a bit salty and there's coral down here. See that bit clump of red coral? There's a cave hidden in it, and that's where Ripplestar sleeps. The Big clump of tangled weed next to it is the medicine den; we don't have as many herbs as the surface, but we don't get into as many fights either. The warriors' den is under that sunken two-leg boat over there; it's really dark inside. The apprentices sleep in the cave inside the mound of stones at closer to the center of the camp. The nursery and the elders' dens are in caves in that big lump of blue coral. Anyway, I've got to go. Hope you enjoyed your tour! Goodbye! ---- Allegiances ---- Leader Ripplestar: Silver she-cat with an emerald green tail with translucent turquoise fins and bright blue eyes (skydragon) Apprentice: Turtlepaw Deputy Birchleaf: Longhaired, broad-shouldered, light brown tabby tom with green eyes, a silver tail and transculent fins. (Shinystar) Medicine Cat Dawnsplash - Slender, sleek, long-furred, small, silky-furred, lightly built pale cream she-cat with a sweeping very pale blue tail, tranclucent very pale blue fins, and very pale sky-blue eyes. (Dove) Apprentice: Petalpaw - Very pale gray she-cat, almost white, with light brown spots, and a white underbelly and chest, light, silky fur, a long, gray-silver tail, translucent green fins, gentle, calm blue eyes with seafoam-green flecks, making them resemble the lake itself, and three pinky-gray spots on her forehead. (4pinkbear) Warriors Embermist: Small black she-cat with a dark grey, almost black tail with translucent silver fins and dark amber eyes flecked with orange.(skydragon) Sunstorm - Big, muscular, long-furred, long-limbed dark ginger tom with a sweeping red tail, tranclucent red fins, and fiery amber eyes. (Dove) Apprentice: Brokenpaw Sharkstrike - Dark grey tom with a white underbelly and chest, even under the tail, a white muzzle, white paws that runs up the back of the legs to the underbelly, darker, completely gray fins, and pure black eyes. (4pinkbear) Lavadop- Big dark brown tom with a very thin scar down his cheek and a dark grey tail with a strange, teardrop shaped translucent red-orange tailfin and wary amber eyes.(Skydragon) Flickeringjade- Small frost grey she-cat with very thin swirly silver tabby markings, flowing, slightly translucent pale purple wings, pale purple tail with darker purple tail and wild, dark turquoise eyes, with a arched patch of white scales over one eye. Only half-AquaClan- half DragonClan cat. (Skydragon) Queens Mooncloud: Longhaired, small golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a silvery tail, and transculent fins. Pregnant with Birchleaf's kits (Shinystar) Pheasantflight - Big, slightly muscular, long-furred, slender very dark ginger-red she-cat with a sweeping orange tail, translucent orange fins, and fiery, yet calm green eyes. Expecting Sunstorm's kits. (Dove) Gentlesea - Completely blue she-cat with dark, stormy, blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Apprentices Turtlepaw: Silky white tom with a warm brown tail with cream turtle-shell patterning and translcent cream fins and dark green eyes. (skydragon) Brokenpaw - Big, long-furred, slender, muscular dark brown tabby tom with a red broken heart marking on his chest, a sweeping black tail, tranclucent black fins, and unusual black eyes. (Dove) Elders RPG Category:Category:Clans